


Are they dating?

by Madiii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rumors, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiii/pseuds/Madiii
Summary: There were always rumors that Albus and Scorpius were secretly dating, but they weren't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit crappy, but also really cute so yeah, here it is.
> 
> Also English isn't my first language so sorry for possible mistakes.

***

Albus and Scorpius were best friends, ever since they very first met in the Hogwarts Express on their way to their first year.

They've done everything together, without eachother they probably had no one. And that's why they are so close, you could think they were in a relationship.

And honestly, most of the students thought that, or at least thought that they should be dating. They were a perfect match.

But everytime someone asked them if they were dating, they declined it and said they were just best friends.

In their first few years people belived it, but as they became closer and closer, people began to question it.

And it only got worse from there, after Albus came out as bisexual and shortly after that Scorpius as gay, hell began to break loose. They almost drowned in questions. And they hated it, they had gone from the kinda nerdy outsiders to the guys who everybody talks about.

There was a time were Scorpius fancied a guy and asked him out on a date to Hogsmade. He said no, because he didn't want to destroy the close friendship and possible relationship between him and Albus. And so was with every guy and girl they asked out. 

They were honestly annoyed from the whole school, they dragged them into this shit and they couldn't get out of it.

And then there was a new problem, for especially Albus, he began to fancy Scorpius. All of the sudden he saw him in a completly diffrent way. He began to get butterflys in his stomach every time they talked, which was most of the time. 

When they cuddled in the common room, he began to feel more than before, he didn't want to let go of Scorpius. He wanted to cuddle forever on the green couch and just stroke through his hair and smell his cologne. But he had to, because he didn't want to make things akward.

Little did he know that Scorpius had began to develop the same feelings for him. He enjoyed the cuddling, he loved the way Albus stroked through his hair. And, like Albus, he also had butterflies in his stomach whenever they talked.

Neither of them said something to the other and so they were just very close best friends and lived their lives. 

The rumours about their so called relationship were getting worse and worse with every day. People claimed that they saw Albus looking at Scorpius with a longing gaze as Scorpius didn't look. Another would say that he saw Scorpius reaching for Albus hand, to interwine them but then quickly dropped his and before he could do anything.

Both of them said that all of those rumour are false and repeatedly said that they were just best friends like they always have been.

But secretly Albus knew he had longingly gazed at Scorpius, and Scorpius knew he had infact reached for Albus hand, before he realised he couldn't do that.

Their whole seventh year was basically people saying they were dating and them denying it.

Soon they would graduate from Hogwarts, they had almost done it without dying. But Albus knew once they graduate, he wouldn't be able to see Scorpius that much. Even if their parents were indeed friends since their fourth year and the 'Time-Turner incident', they both would have work to do and had less freetime.

With that on his mind Albus stroke through Scorpius hair as they were cuddling once again on a couch in the empty common room.

Both of them enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. But Albus had to say something to Scorpius, he had to do it now, if he would wait any longer he might lose Scorpius.

"Hey, Scorp?", he almost whispered.

"Yeah?", Scorpius answered sleepily.

"I-I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Something bad? You know I'm here for you no matter what happened."

"Yeah, I don't know if you are after this."

"It can't be this bad. I won't leave you, you're my best friend."

"That's it, I'm your best friend! Just you're best friend, nothing more! But I want to be more, I want to kiss you, I want to hold your hand, I want to be your fucking boyfriend and not just your best friend!"

"W-Whoa, no need to yell at me."

"Sorry. Now say something, this is getting even more akward when you don't say anything."

And just like this Scorpius moved from Albus lap and when he thought he had lost him, he shifted again and just kissed him.

But instead of making it offical, they kept it a secret. It was funny to hear all the rumours about them getting even closer than before, if that's even possible.

They even had a few dates, at Hogsmade, but nobody suspected that they were infact dating, because they were all the time together.

And then came the day. Their last day at Hogwarts, they were about to graduate.

All professors and students gathered in the great hall as the students from the seventh year graduated.

All of them got called in alpabetic order to get their certificate. The other students cheered for them as they went to McGonagall.

Shortly before they all went back to their house tables, Albus just grabbed Scorpius and kissed him.

The students who just finished cheering were cheering again, and this time even louder. Some of them yelled things like 'I knew it!', but Albus and Scorpius noticed nothing, they were in their own world, were nobody but them existed.

They let go of each other after what felt like hours, when in reality their kiss lasted barley half a minute. They had just confirmed all the theories about them, they were outed as a couple. But they couldn't care less, they were happy and that's all that matters. At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr!  
> ( fandom-wonderland.tumblr.com )


End file.
